1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, for example, an LCD television receiver, which has a built-in loudspeaker and uses air flow produced by vibration of the speaker body to expedite heat radiation from a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an apparatus that has a built-in loud speaker, it is known that air flow produced by vibration of the speaker body is used to expedite heat radiation from a heat sink.
For example, in JP-A-2006-203666, opposite surfaces of a speaker box are equipped with an air inlet check valve and an air exhaust check valve, respectively. Air flow is produced by opening and closing the check valves with the aid of pressure difference, which is caused by vibration of the speaker body, between the inside and outside of the speaker box, and heat radiated from a heat sink arranged near the air inlet check valve is radiated to the outside of the housing through the speaker box (paragraphs [0030]-[0034], FIG. 2, FIG. 3).
In JP-U-H3-75691, air flow that is taken in and exhausted through openings of a speaker box by vibration of the speaker body is guided to a heat sink arranged near the speaker box, which enhances the heat radiation efficiency from the heat sink (page 2, line 18-page 3, line 1).
However, in the method disclosed in JP-A-2006-203666 mentioned above, because the air heated by radiated heat from the heat sink passes through the inside of the speaker box, a problem that the speaker body is thermally deformed can occur.
In the method disclosed in JP-U-H3-75691 mentioned above, the air flow guided to the heat sink is not ensured to be exhausted to the outside of the housing. Accordingly, the air stays inside the housing and the housing is unexpectedly filled with heat.